


Return Of Rude Dexter

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter turns on the rude removal system and when Rude Dexter comes back, there is going to be a fight of heavy cursing in the lab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return Of Rude Dexter

It had been a few weeks since the incident in which Dexter and Dee Dee faced their rude clones created by the rude removal system, and Dexter was sure to keep the machine shut down and never use it again.

However, one day as Dexter was happy in his lab, working on some experiments, Dee Dee came bursting in the lab, and crashing everything with a bat. Dexter had seen Dee Dee wreck his lab allot, but now she was starting to destroy it on purpose for her own stupid amusement.

"Dee Dee, get your stupid self out of my laboratory this insistent, you crazy, retarded girl!" Dexter shouted to Dee Dee in anger.

Dee Dee laughed and said, "Up yours, brother, haha!" She then gave him a middle finger.

Dexter then screamed in anger. He then looked at the rude removal system. At this point he was ready to try anything to get his stupid sister to stop her madness. He then laughed insanely and ran over to the rude removal system and as soon as he turned it on, Rude Dexter then kicked the door open.

"Oh, dear, what in Einstein's ghost have I done!" Dexter said in horror.

Rude Dexter then grabbed Dexter by the neck and said with a laugh, "Bet you didn't think you'd see me again, eh, mother------?"

"Please do not swear at me in my laboratory." Dexter stated, comely.

Rude Dexter then punched Dexter in the face and said, "Oh, grow a pair, ---hole." He punched Dexter so hard he was knocked unconscious. He then looked around and said, "I'm sure gonna have god---- fun in this f---ing place, haha,"

He then looked at Dee Dee and said, "Hey, cut it the hell out, you stupid ass b----! Save some this lab for me to f--- up."

Dee Dee gasped and said, "Dexter, you cut it out, or I'm telling mom you're cussing at me!"

Rude Dexter then picked up a big wrench and knocked her over the head and responded, "I'm Rude Dexter. Dexter's evil clone, You idiotic, braindead, c---! Are you that retarded that you don't f---ing remember my evil ass?"

Dee Dee then gasped and said, "You aren't my brother! What are you doing you f---ing s---head? And you do not call me a c--- or a b---, you dumbf--- ---hole!"

Rude Dexter hit her with the wrench and yelled, "Shut you f---ing mouth you stupid, dip---- w---- b----!!!" He hit her so hard she flew all across the lab, destroying it.

As Rude Dexter was laughing at Dee Dee's suffering, Dexter then woke up and as he saw Rude Dexter he then growled and ran towards him. "You stay away from my stupid sister and my lab, you skull----ing dips---!"

"Haha, I'll give your skull a good f---, you gay-ass ----sucker." Rude Dexter then threw the wrench on the ground and said with a smile, "There ain enough f---ing room enough for the two of us." He then put his fists out and said, "Let's Seattle this like men, wussy, pussy bitch!"

Dexter then ran towards him, turning red in the face, screaming. He then jumped him and started punching him in the guts and Rude Dexter was throwing punches to his head. Rude Dexter then jumped Dexter, choking him as his neck was getting bloody and Rude Dexter was laughing at his pain. "It will all be over soon, my wussy self." Rude Dexter said as he was covering Dexter's mouth as he was screaming.

Dee Dee then was starting to get up as she had some broken bones in her body. However, she got smashed so much in the lab that her brain was working normal. She then saw Rude Dexter was killing her brother she then walked over to them slowly and kicked him into the removal system, very hard. Dexter then got up, quickly. He then picked up the big wrench and smashed the rude removal system. "No!! I'll be back, bitches!" Rude Dexter yelled as he disappeared inside the machine.

"That was close." Dexter said, in relief. He then ran to Dee Dee with smile and yelled, "Dee Dee, my sweet, stupid sister, you saved me!"

Dee Dee then shoved him away and said, "Oh,save it, Dexter. You got yourself into this shit. I'm out of here."

Dexter then opened up the book case and he and Dee Dee walked out of the lab and Dexter was outstanded by Dee Dee's new smart personality. "Wow, Dee Dee, now that you're not annoying and stupid anymore, maybe we're gonna actually be close siblings, do you think?"

Dee Dee just sighed and ignored him. They then saw their mother standing at Dexter's bedroom door and she was holding a bar if soap and she said, "I heard your disgusting little mouths from downstairs."

Dexter then just sighed and said to himself, "Oh, f---"

The end.


End file.
